Scared
by xxTheBloodyRosexx
Summary: Jimmy was never the type of person who was scared.  Danger never frightened him, nor did "horror".  However, suddenly, he finds himself waking up, sweating every night.  He is plagued with nightmares, which he finds are all about Marina...
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy was never one to be afraid. He was always one to approach things with a straight ball approach. He was always the one to fling headfirst into danger for the sake of others. No matter what, whether it was a Pokemon or a person, if someone was at risk of getting hurt, he would be there to protect them. Even if he wouldn't come out unscathed, as long as the safety of the one in danger was ensured, he would give everyone thumbs up.

"OK, perfect!"

So, being scared would be the last thing that Jimmy would have ever expected. But that was exactly what happened… and he had no idea what to do.

* * *

_A loud slap echoed through the thick never-ending woods. Jimmy's head was turned at an awkward angle, a bright red mark now appearing on his right cheek. He reached up to feel his slapped cheek, which was beginning to sting painfully. His trademark yellow-and-black cap was lying, forgotten, on the forest ground. It's usual yellow color was stained brown, due to the puddle of mud it had fallen into when it was dropped. Jimmy turned his head to allow himself to see the person who had stricken him. When he saw the person in front of him, the black-haired boy blinked in surprise._

_Standing before him was a dainty, fragile feminine figure. She was wearing an extremely familiar cap on top of her light blue colored pig tails, which were fixed in a way that the ends would uniquely turn up, as if they were check marks. She had on a white jacket, which ended right before her stomach, and a pale pink shirt underneath it. Feeling his throat close up a bit, Jimmy swallowed, hard. "Marina," he breathed._

_He saw that tears were swimming in her bright aqua colored eyes. Her face was red, swollen and puffy. There were dry stains of where previous tears had rolled down her face. The expression on her pale, unblemished face portrayed hurt and betrayal. Her head was facing the ground, her shoulders heavily shaking, letting out a whimper every now and then. Her left arm was crossed over her body, making Jimmy finally understand that it was she who had hit him._

"_How could you Jimmy?"_

_Suddenly, Marina took a step backwards, looking up sharply with her crystal blue eyes. That was when he realized that they were standing on a steep cliff, which had a raging waterfall right beside it. His eyes widened in surprise as he reached to get a hold of the blue-haired girl's hand, attempting to pull her back. "Marina, be care-" Swiftly, she slapped his arm, jumping even further towards the edge of the cliff._

"_Don't touch me!" Jimmy flinched at the tone of her voice. It was sharp. It was cold. It was harsh. It was hoarse. And it was soon replaced by a loud sob._

"_You never cared! You never paid me any attention! You never understood me! You never tried to contact me! You were always to busy to talk! You were to preoccupied with trying to achieve your goal of being a master to care for your friend!"_

_Jimmy's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened even more. Was this really how she felt? Did he really act this way? Before he could ponder this any further, Marina spoke again.  
_

_Her voice sounded pitiful and all choked up, but she continued with her rant, taking another few steps backwards. "You cared more about your Pokemon than you did me! You never supported me! You made fun of what I wanted; of _my_ goal! You thought I was stupid and childish! You pay barely any attention to me!"_

"_Marina!" Jimmy yelled out in concern. Her feet were right at the edge of the cliff. He dropped down to his knees, placing both his hands on the ground in front of him. "Please," he whispered, hoarsely. "Please, don't go! I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me."_

_She looked icily at him before opening her mouth again. "I'm not sure if we are friends anymore. I don't even know if we ever were friends!"_

"_Marina!" Again, Jimmy called out to the girl. However, this time, there was pain in his voice. "How can you say that? I DO care for you." Tears were stinging his eyes, but Jimmy did nothing about it. He had to tell Marina, before it was too late. "I care for you more than anything in the world. I NEED you. Please, forgive me. I've acted like a fool, and I regret! I repent! Please… I'm begging you, Marina…" Looking up, Jimmy yelped. Marina had lifted one foot, letting it hover over the cliff. A torrent of tears poured down Jimmy's pale cheeks. "No," he croaked. "Please, I'm sorry…"_

"_It's too late, Jimmy." Hearing her voice say his name made his heart pound, and made the tears flow down his face even quicker. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jimmy opened his mouth, feeling a surging need to say one more thing- one thing that he has needed to say for so long._

"_Marina, I lo-" Jimmy looked up, wanting to look into her crystal blue eyes while he said the most important thing that he has ever said in his life. But he never got to. Letting out a cry, he scrambled to his feel. Marina was gone. The edge of the cliff had crumbled off. The only thing left was her cap; her favorite blue cap. Shakily, Jimmy grabbed it. Raindrops began to pelt him and rolled down his face, as did his tears. His heart felt a pang, and Jimmy began to pound the jagged cliff. Blood covered his hands as he continuously scraped it against the rough, sharp rocks, digging them into his fist.

* * *

_

Gasping, Jimmy sharply sat up. His breaths were coming out ragged and unevenly, and he was drenched in sweat. His bare chest was glistening in the small bit of moonlight that has managed to seep in through the curtains. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his skin was a sickly pale shade; it was almost as if it were dough. He was shaking violently, and, reaching up to feel his swollen eyes, he could tell that he had been crying. Not to mention, he had an urge to spew up to contents of whatever was in his stomach. Jimmy looked around frantically, wondering where he was. There was a familiar red hoodie was hanging on the back of the chair next to him. His favorite yellow-and-black cap was thrown lazily on the desk in front of the chair. And he, himself, was sitting on… a bed?

Jimmy closed his eyes and sighed, relieved. It was all just a dream. Marina was not gone. The boy's breathing gradually grew slower, and he slowly drifted off to sleep. However, though he was sleeping calmly, Jimmy's mind was not at peace. Why had that dream scared him so much? He was definitely not one who was frightened easily. Shifting into a more comfortable position, Jimmy sighed. It must have been some rotten food or something. That must have caused his odd, out-of-character reaction to the insane dream.

Because, he definitely wouldn't have attempted to say those three words to Marina, those three _forbidden _words, if he was in the right mind…

Right?

* * *

**Second fanfiction! Mistakes? Love it? Hate it? Please read and review! I do not own Pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two day had already past since that odd, odd night. It had been two days since Jimmy had dreamed of the disastrous meeting with Marina. There was two days' worth of events and battles and things of interest between that night and the present. Therefore, understandably, the nightmare had been pushed out of the black haired boy's thoughts and mind. After all, it was just a crazy dream. What was there to worry about? Why would it be necessary to remember something as trivial as an unnerving dream?

* * *

Someone expelled an abnormally loud sigh, plopping onto the light pink couch in the middle of the Pokemon Center. The boy took off his gold and black cap, tossing it onto the seat beside him, as he leaned back into the cushions, propping his feet onto the ottoman in front of him. The boy was covered from head to toe in sweat and dirt and god-knows-what else, proof of all the grueling training he had just gone through. If one was to look outside the center's large, glass door, they would see that the sun just barely rose above the treetops in the distance. After all, it was still quite early in the morning. Though it was a usual routine for this black haired boy, many would think that it is unusual to wake up at six o'clock in the morning to begin running around the border of town with a typhosion trailing behind you. Though, that is why Jimmy was so exhausted right now. Which brings us to our current situation; a dirty, sweaty, and tired Jimmy laying on the center's couch.

Jimmy let out a huge yawn, as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The sun began to peek into the Pokemon Center, and a patch of sun had settled on him. The coziness of the sofa, the warmth of the patch of sun, the serenity of the empty center, the combination of these things had begun to make our hero doze off sleepily. He nodded off slowly, attempting to fight off the urge to rest. There was so much to do in one day! He couldn't waste the entire morning asleep! He could eat. He could train. He could even shower and remove the layer of filth from his skin. However, despite all this, sleep overcame the stubborn boy, and he finally fell unconscious.

* * *

_By the time Jimmy awoke from his nap, he was absolutely starving. He craved to get a little something, just enough to satisfy this massive hunger. He just needed a little bit of..._

_No, it was not food. Food was not the thing that he needed. Food was not the thing that he wanted. He did not have the urge to eat or drink or any of that. No, what Jimmy wanted was much more than that. However, it was not as easy to come across the substance he needed to curb this feeling as it was to pop food into his mouth.  
_

_Because, right now, what the black haired boy craved more than anything else in the world was a kiss._

_"Jimmy!" A light, melodious voice called out to him. Jimmy's heart rate sped up as the familiar voice reached his ears. His face grew red as he quickly sat up on the couch, looking over towards the sound of the call._

_A laughing figure was running- no, it seemed more like _floating_- over towards the boy. The sight of the girl was so familiar. Her familiar, light blue hair, her familiar and trademark clothes, her familiar hairstyle, her familiar and reassuring smile- everything about her was so familiar. And that familiarity gave Jimmy a sense of security. It made him feel happy and warm inside. The small grin on his face grew broader and broader as the distance between Jimmy and Marina shrank._

_The blue haired girl both gracefully and happily flung herself into Jimmy's arms. The couple tightly held onto each other, hugging like they never have before. The scent of vanilla floated into Jimmy's nose as light blue hair waved by his face. He closed his eyes contently as he held Marina closer to his body. She let out a small giggle as a happy sigh escaped Jimmy's lips. His craving was almost satisfied..._

_Suddenly, he felt a warm breath by his ear, causing him to flush once again. "I've missed you..."_

_Jimmy snapped his eyes opened. His eyes were met by the aqua blue ones of the girl in his arms. Their eyes locked for a split second and all seemed to be still. However, the spell was soon broken as Marina closed her eyes, leaning closer and closer towards his face. His breath hitched as he watched Marina's actions in shock. It seemed as if his whole body was frozen. He had no power. He had no strength. He had no control. This girl, this one girl, could bring Jimmy to his knees. The almighty Jimmy, the aspiring Pokemon Master, grew weak in the knees by just a look from Marina, his childhood friend._

_..._

_Why?_

_Then, all of a sudden, an extremely strong surge of emotion overcame the black haired boy. His heart beat faster. His eyes had a look of craving in them. He then wrapped both his arms around the petite girl's waist, and pulled her closer to him. He too closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her's._

_There were only two words to describe his feelings after that._

_Pure bliss._

_However, the feeling of bliss did not last very long. Everything around Jimmy seemed to be fading away. It all seemed to be disappearing fast- much too fast. Opening his eyes, he looked around, surprised. The feeling of Marina in his arms seemed to slip away._

_"No!"  
_

_Everything around him grew darker and darker, until it all was eventually black. He was completely surrounded in a never ending blackness. He was engulfed in the blackness of nothing. There was nothing else in there except the empty feeling inside his heart._

_Everything was gone._

_But, then suddenly, the image of the Pokemon Center seemed to appear in front of his eyes. There it was! It was right in front of him. There was the reception desk, Nurse Joy, the random plant in the corner, the pink couch..._

_Jimmy's gaze snapped back to the back of the pink sofa. Over the top of it, he could see a bit of Marinas uniquely colored hair. She seemed to be sitting down, resting her head on something._

_"Marina!" Jimmy called out happily. The pokemon idol offered no response. However, the black haired boy didn't seem to notice, for he rushed over towards the front of the sofa. Once again, his heart sped up, excited that he was able to see Marina once more._

_"Hey, Mari-"_

_Suddenly, Jimmy stopped in his tracks. Rather than the feeling of blood, it felt as if ice flowed through his veins and arteries. His eyes grew wide and his face turned from a light pink shade to bright red, then he paled. The tips of his hands were numb. In fact, his whole body was numb. Poor Jimmy couldn't even tear his gaze from the heartbreaking sight in front of him._

_Sitting on the couch was Marina. Her eyes were closed peacefully, her shoulders raising up and down ever so softly. She was asleep, with a small smile on her face. And her head was leaning on..._

_Vincent. The same Vincent who sends her special gifts with his yanma. The same Vincent who always talks to her on the phone. The same Vincent who told Jimmy that he was going to make Marina his girlfriend. He was sitting on the same couch with Marina, the two of them cuddling up together. Their hands were clasped tightly together, and his head rested on top of her's._

_Then, Marina's eyes slowly opened as the pair of them woke up. She looked into Vincent's eyes and gave a small smile. Jimmy watched as she blushed, looking away bashfully, jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach. Vincent pulled her closer, showing no signs of hesitation or insecurity. Marina blushed again, and then pecked him on the cheek. Hugging him again, she sighed happily and leaned on his chest. Much to Jimmy's relief, the scene began to fade away, just as the other one did. He tried to turn around. He tried to embrace the darkness. He tried to rid himself of the lovefest between Marina and Vincent. However, he still couldn't tear his eyes away from the two of them._

_Just before everything disappeared, Jimmy saw Marina looking up at Vincent. She smiled shyly, and she opened her mouth, mouthing three words._

_"I"_

_"Love"_

_Before Jimmy could see Marina finish her sentence. all of Jimmy's vision was gone. He couldn't see anything anymore. However, all the damage had already been done._

* * *

Jimmy did not stir from his spot on the sofa. The sun had now risen; it was approximately eight o'clock, and light now streamed into the room through the large glass door. Though, the center was still lacking any people besides the sleeping boy. If Jimmy would have known that fact, he would be glad for sure. For a single tear seeped out of his closed eye and slowly rolled down his face.

He was much too strong to let anyone see the all powerful soon-to-be Pokemon Master cry about anything.

Especially over a stupid dream.

* * *

**SO SORRY! I haven't updated this in so long. I'm so so so sorry! Please enjoy this chapter. Any ideas, comments, suggestions, observations, questions, or anything, feel free to PM or review.**


End file.
